


"Hey, Sammy."

by themegalosaurus



Series: SPN episode codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Post-Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Season/Series 10, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/pseuds/themegalosaurus
Summary: Coda to 10x03 (1 of 2)





	"Hey, Sammy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of [this](http://themegalosaurus.tumblr.com/post/100440830213/asksamstuff-its-been-a-tough-last-few-sammys) and [this](http://themegalosaurus.tumblr.com/post/100669200168/out-in-the-open-demon-dean-and-sammy-there).
> 
> (Crossposted from Tumblr where I originally posted this back when the episode aired)

“Hey Sammy,” says Dean casually, reaching over to grab a beer from the case near Sam’s right hand. Sam tenses visibly, a muscle twitching at his jawline, before he looks up and catches Dean’s eye.

“Never mind,” Dean mutters. He’s forgotten what he wanted to say.

-

Sam’s lumbering up the spiral staircase under the combined weight of their duffels and a whole lot of extra ammo when, “Hurry it up, Sammy!” Dean calls.

Sam drops one of the bags, then crouching for it, flustered, almost slips and falls back down the stairs. “Sorry. Sorry, Dean,” he says.

-

Dean hangs the pump back onto its stand and prepares to head into the gas station. “Any requests, Sammy?” he asks, ducking his head into the car.

From the passenger seat, Sam looks towards him - but he’s focused somewhere over Dean’s shoulder, not quite meeting his gaze.

“I think. I think maybe. I need you not to call me that, right now,” Sam says.


End file.
